


A Mix Of Emotions

by Phantomlimb



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Doctor John Watson, Earthquakes, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Sherlock, M/M, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pre-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomlimb/pseuds/Phantomlimb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson must face his worst fears when an earthquake hits 221B and no, it's not the injured Sherlock that scares him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shake It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I found this and this was pretty much one of my first fics

 

John

 

 

John woke up from a strange dream. He'd been having strange dreams lately and he spent a lot of time trying not to think about them which proved much harder than previously thought. Speaking of hard...John groaned. Great, now another thing he had to hide from Sherlock. At just the thought of Sherlock, his member firmed up even more. He cursed himself for being so stupid and proceeded to his regular grooming schedule. Even though the only rooms he'd been in were his room and the bathroom, he knew Sherlock was up. He could hear the faint sounds of the violin through his door.

Most people would find it annoying, but John thought it was lovely. Then again, a lot of people thought Sherlock was annoying, but John thought he too, was also lovely. Actually, he thought Sherlock was much more than just lovely if the tightness of his pants was anything to go on. After taking a long nice _cold_ shower, John was able to convince his friend to go back down. Before he could even put proper clothes on other than his underwear, a giant boom echoed throughout the apartment; 221B started to shake.

 John was baffled and was trying to hold onto something secure when he heard it: screaming, Sherlock screaming, to be exact. For the people on Baker Street, the Earthquake made them scared for their lives. To them, the earthquake felt as if it would never stop, even though it only lasted for ten minutes. For John, everything seemed to stop. Nothing mattered except for Sherlock. Most people would probably die for money, fame or glory. John knew he'd die for love. John knew, he would die for Sherlock.

Nothing was worth dying for to John; except for Sherlock. John didn't care about what could happen to himself as long as he knew Sherlock was okay. He thought of himself as nothing. He was no one special. If he died, the world wouldn't care. He was nobody. But Sherlock, oh Sherlock, he was something. He was everything. He was a genius; he was brilliant, poetry in motion and more. If he died, the world would be a hollow place. London would never be able to recover.   _John_ would never be able to recover. Most people would say it was just John reacting like any soldier would. But John knew better than that.

It's not that John feels the need to protect every living thing. It's that John feels the need to protect Sherlock, his best friend, the man that changed his life and saved it so many times. The man John Watson kept lying to himself about. Most people say that when you are about to die, your life flashes before your eyes. Well John's did and the images that flashed before his eyes were of the man he was in love with. And in that moment, John could no longer deny he was in love with Sherlock Holmes.


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Sherlock**

 

 

The explosion was expected. The earthquake had been a surprise; as was the bookcase falling on top of him. He didn’t mean to scream. It never occurred to him that the bookcase was actually heavy. He didn’t think it would hurt so much but once again, he was proven wrong. Thank god John wasn’t here to witness this. He couldn’t even lift the bloody thing. He felt so helpless. His main problem was breathing. If he didn’t breathe, he’d die. If he _did_ breathe, the sharp edges of the bookcase would cut into him and slowly bleed him out, thus killing him. He couldn’t lift it up (he tried that already) because it was too heavy and his first attempt had lead to it falling on him with a sick crunch. Sherlock thus deduced he had a broken rib, a cut and bruise on his cheek from where a book had hit him and lacerations from where the bookcase was repeatedly cutting into him.

He wasn’t worried, though. None of these injuries were too serious and John was a properly trained physician, he’d treat him. The thought occurred to him that John might be trapped or dead but Sherlock pushed the thought away. John was a soldier. He was brave and a survivor and he _couldn’t be dead._ Sherlock would have felt it. Normally Sherlock would feel nothing. He’d numb it all out. No pain, no sadness and no rejection. That however, changed when he met John. Someone who was so seemingly ordinary and yet the most extraordinary person Sherlock had ever had the fortune of meeting. John had brought Sherlock back to life. He had even opened him up to the possibility of love, embarrassing as it was. He swore to himself that if he got out of this alive, he’d tell John how he truly felt. He’d tell John he loved him. What he saw surprised him more than the earthquake had and that was saying something.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I love feedback.


End file.
